The Legend of Epicness II
The Legend of Epicness II is a upcoming crossover film that will release on November 2017. It is the sequel to the 2016 film The Legend of Epicness. Plot Characters List of characters who will be in the film. You can add Fan Made characters or fictional characters. No real life characters allowed Heroes Doraemon.jpg|Doraemon Shin-Chan.jpg|Shin-chan Don-chan.png|Don-chan Katsu.png|Katsu ROOBEAR.jpg|Roobear Koala Papa Koala.jpg|Papa Koala Mama Koala.jpg|Mama Koala Ovide.jpg|Ovide Saphron.jpg|Saphron DoReandMi.jpg|Do, Rae, and Mi Samurai Pizza Cats.png|Samurai Pizza Cats Steven the Duplighost.png|Steven the Duplighost (Fan-made hero by RetroGameFan9000) Gree.jpg|Gree (Hero Fan Made by RetroGameFan9000) Zorori250X280.jpg|Zorori Mappy.png|Mappy 185.jpeg|Bubblun and Bobblun Dangermouse.jpg|Danger Mouse Duckula.jpg|Count Duckula Willy Fog.jpg|Willy Fog Rigodon.jpg|Rigodon Happy (Fairy Tail﻿).jpg|Happy Kuro-chan.png|Kuro-chan Conan Edogawa.png|Conan Edogawa Shotaro Kaneda.png|Shotaro Kaneda Waldo.jpg|Waldo Woof 01.jpg|Woof (from Where's Waldo?) Pelucia-mickey-esquerda.png|Mickey Mouse Gumball gumball 174x252.png|Gumball Snoopy Sticker Dog From Peanuts Thinking Vinyl Decal.JPG|Snoopy Castwoodstock.jpg|Woodstock Patty Rabbit.JPG|Patty Rabbit Furrball.jpg|Furrball Mumfie.jpg|Mumfie Buster Bunny ( tiny toons ).jpg|Buster Bunny Babs Bunny ( Character of Tiny Toons _).jpg|Babs Bunny Gogo Dodo.jpg|Gogo Dodo Capn O. G. Readmore Cartoon.jpg|Cap'n O. G. Readmore Susumu Hori.png|Susumu Hori Bomberman.jpg|Bomberman Louie 2.jpeg|Louie Korosuke.png|Korosuke Model calamity color.jpg|Calamity Coyote Hamtaro 2.gif|Hamtaro TheGetAlongGang.jpg|Montgomery Moose, Dotty Dog, Zipper Cat, Woolma Lamb, Bingo Beaver, and Portia Porcupine Skippy.gif|Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Kimba the White Lion.jpg|Leo/Kimba Laura.JPG|Laura Koala Peanut.png|Peanut Otter Butter.png|Baby Butter Otter Jelly.png|Jelly Otter Mingle.JPG|Mingle NewSophietheOtter.png|Sophie the Otter (fan-made hero by PB&Jotterisnumber1) Klondike_Kat.jpg|Klondike Kat D731526bb872.jpg|Komble & his cow Chrela CyprienSuperCyp_7778.jpeg|Cyprien 640.jpeg|Kakeru Satsuki James "Sonny" Crockett .jpeg|James "Sonny" Crockett Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs.png|Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs 318.png|Geralt of Rivia Kutaro .jpeg|Kutaro Weather.JPG|Weather Sphinx .jpeg|Sphinx Forrest gump original.jpeg|Forrest Gump Castiel_angel01.jpeg|Castiel Sloth.jpg|Sloth Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki Solidsnake.jpg|Solid Snake Model Raiden.jpg|Raiden Cloud Strife .png|Cloud Strife Vicky_il_vichingo.png|Vicky the Viking ghostbusters-full-new-img.jpeg|The Ghostbusters (2016) Gizmo.png|Gizmo Marty McFly.jpg|Martin McFly Doc Brown.png|Doc Brown Abeleón ( los wuzzles ).jpg|Bumblelion Sherman Archer .png|Sherman Archer 2838263-8697602592-latest.jpeg|Rinku Bayonetta .png|Bayonetta Shulk.JPG|Shulk Original Finn.png|Finn 100px-Original Jake.png|Jake cartibella.jpeg|Cartibella Link (SSBWU).png|Link Zelda.png|Zelda Corrin .png|Corrin Lucina2.jpg|Lucina Marth (SSB).png|Marth Jack Burton .jpeg|Jack Burton Caesar (Planet of the Apes) .jpeg|Caesar (Planet of the Apes) Simon Grace .png|Simon Grace Fmaedwardelrick.png|Edward Elric Alphonseelricap8.jpg|Alphonse Elric Yoh Asakura .jpeg|Yoh Asakura Young Scared Justin.jpeg|Professor Justin Optimus Prime.jpg.jpg|Optimus Prime 82642-20600-grifter super.jpg|Grifter 79895-14995-spartan super.jpg|Spartan Steven Shield WD.png|Steven Universe Amethyst-.png|Amethyst 2392742-col__1_.jpg|Aphrodite IX crocadoobrian.jpg|Brian 1359582952_Episode_28.jpg|Jazz (Crocadoo) Img MIKU us.png|Miku Hatsune Mzl.kqwewozb.png|The Cossacks (Tour, Oko, and Gry) Kratos doom cmyk painting.jpg|Kratos Martin_mystere.gif|Martin Mystere 1918969-java.jpeg|Java Rarity -as I'd hoped to do- S4E23.png|Rarity Rainbow -you're pretty awesome yourself- S6E13.png|Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie in shock S5E24.png|Pinkie Pie Fluttershy The Cutie Map MLP Singing S5e01.png|Fluttershy Ren Höek .png|Ren Höek Stimpy .png|Stimpy 296.jpeg|Alebrije Dante (Devil May Cry) .png|Dante (Devil May Cry) Ness(Clear).png|Ness Lucas.png|Lucas Bravestarr2.jpg|Marshall Bravestarr and Thrity-Thirty Sonic in Sonic Super Blast.png|Sonic the Hedgehog liyt.jpeg|MegaMan Caddicarus .png|Caddicarus Garfield .jpeg|garfield 2012-01-05-02-53-56--968574775.jpeg|Saint George Lilith (fem).png|Lilith (Fire Emblem) Charlie Dog .png|Charlie Dog Porky Pig .gif|Porky Pig danni cat.png|Danny Cat 288.jpeg|E.T. 330.jpeg|Charlie Barkin Itchy Itchiford .jpeg|Itchy Itchiford Moby Lick .jpeg|Moby Lick Rude Dog .jpeg|Rude Dog 4690963-22.jpeg|Theodore Roosevelt (True Comics) 1316381-bat_masterson.jpeg|Bat Masterson (True Comics) PAC-MAN.2.jpg|Pac-Man Elsa Frankenteen .jpeg|Elsa Frankenteen Combox, the Rainbow Wizard.jpg|Combox, the Rainbow Wizard Betty.JPG|Betty Koala Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) .png|Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) 280-1.png|Blossom Buttercup .png|Buttercup Dexter Morgan .jpeg|Dexter Morgan Lilo Pelekai.png|Lilo Pelekai Stitch .png|Stitch Jumba Jookiba .jpeg|Jumba Jookiba Minions .jpeg|Minions Sparkster.PNG|sparkster the joy in loving.jpeg|Mother Teresa of Calcutta ( the joy in loving) Edmond Dantès .jpeg|Edmond Dantès Phineas-.png|phineas Mission Marvel - Ferb.png|ferb Scuzzlebutt .png|Scuzzlebutt Rawberry Preserves .png|Rawberry Preserves Agent Peter Burke .jpeg|Agent Peter Burke Phoenix Wright .jpeg|Phoenix Wright The GFTC Fox.png|The GFTC Fox (from The Wolf and the Fox) ChuckE.jpg|Chuck E. Cheese KOOKY.jpg|Kooky A. Bird ShadowDog.jpg|Shadow the Husky (from The Centurions) Tooty the Dog.png|Tooty (AKA the 1985-86 ABC SatAM Dog) Char 64703.jpg|La Brea (from Dino Babies) Muddy Mole .gif|Muddy Mole jack frost poc.png|jack frost (shin megami tensei) Owl Jolson.jpg|Owl Jolson Dennis.JPG|Dennis the Badger Guybrush Threepwood .jpeg|Guybrush Threepwood neighbors from hell.jpeg|woody (neighbours from hell) 140.jpeg|Koudelka Iasant Dovahkiin .png|Dovahkiin 290.jpeg|Chell Maverick (Top Gun) .jpeg|Maverick (Top Gun) Assassins-Creed-2---Ezio-Auditore-de-Firenze-psd82002.png|Ezio Auditore da Firenze Jacob Frye .png|Jacob Frye Menao Sheme .png|Menao Sheme Rex (Fallout) .jpeg|Rex (Fallout) 20071113-chapulin2.jpg|El Chapulin Colorado Villains Seymour (Rude Dog and the Dweebs).jpg|Seymour (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Wild Wolf.jpg|Wilde Wolf Bigcheese.jpg|Seymour Cheese Gregory.png|Gregory (Gregory Horror Show) Heinz Doofenshmirtz2.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz Team Rocket trio XY.png|Team Rocket 235px-Peg-Leg Pete.png|Pete GANONDORF.jpg|Ganondorf TT - Montana Max 300.gif|Montana Max Savoir Faire.jpg|Savoir Faire Daroach.png|Daroach Marx.jpg|Marx Packbat.JPG|Packbat Aoa14.jpg|The Pincushion Man set.jpeg|Set Javert.jpg|Javert ss-toxictom.jpeg|Toxic Tom ss-slimebot.jpeg|Slimebot ss-boogytheboydog.jpeg|Boogy the Boydog ss-largeeyelarry.jpeg|Large Eye Larry the grandchildren.jpeg|The Grandchildren (Albino Lullaby) Abaddon (Supernatural) .png|Abaddon (Supernatural) Jake Fratelli .jpeg|Jake Fratelli Francis Fratelli .jpeg|Francis Fratelli Mama Fratelli .png|Mama Fratelli Mulgarath .jpeg|Mulgarath Stripe.JPG|Stripe EvilTwin profilelarge.jpeg|The Master (Evil Twin Cypriens Chronicles) Dak.jpg|dak Dr. Zaius .jpeg|Dr. Zaius Wrath-Amon.jpg|Wrath-Amon charles manson (south park).jpeg|Charles Manson (South Park) the three murder.jpeg|Jeffrey Dahmer, Ted Bundy, John Wayne Gacy Lo-Pan .jpeg|Lo-Pan Adolf Hitler (Fullmetal Alchemist) .jpeg|Adolf Hitler (Fullmetal Alchemist) DanBackslide-312682 480 360.jpg|Dan Backslide Master Hand.jpg|Master Hand Crazy Hand.png|Crazy Hand Belladonna .png|Belladonna Carface .jpeg|Carface Red(All Dogs go to Heaven) .png|Red(All Dogs Go to Heaven) Rowan North .png|Rowan North Sephiroth .jpeg|Sephiroth Jecht .jpeg|Jecht James Doakes .jpeg|James Doakes Stennis.png|stennis Dr. Legume .png|dr. legumi Vendetta-smile.png|Vendetta Anti-Heroes Magolor.png|Magolor SamueltheOtter.png|Samuel the Otter (fan-made anti-hero by PB&Jotterisnumber1) 8509-volk-iz-nu-pogodi.jpg|Wolf (Nu Pogodi) 07.jpeg|Wilbur the Green Elephant Lucifer (Supernatural) .jpeg|Lucifer (Supernatural) SlimergbBR003bio.png|Slimer eric cartman.jpeg|Eric Cartman The Grinch .jpeg|The Grinch Gilgamesh (Fate) .png|Gilgamesh (Fate) 630925-spy_vs_spy.jpeg|Black Spy and White Spy Songs * Globus - "Preliator" * John Williams - "The Imperial March" * Pink - "Just Like Fire" Quotes Trivia SEPTEMBER 2018 SOUNDTRACK AVAILABLE ON Corus ENTERTAINMENT zeptolab SODEC QUEBEC PARAMOUNT PICTURES Credits Paramount Pictures presents In Association With Zeptolab And Sodec Quebec A Corus Entertainment production The Legend Of Epicness 2 Closing Credits Digital Lead WHIP NUE 'POST PRODUCTION' Post Production Manager EVA MODDIE Soundtrack Available On SONY CLASSICAL Special Thanks To THE BEE COMPANY Produced In Association With No. 50344 @ 2018 Paramount Pictures Corporation, All Rights Reserved In Memory Of LEE MOUNTAIN Distributed At Zeptolab Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:Sequels Category:Crossover films Category:Films Category:2017 Category:Battle Category:Crossovers Category:Alternate Reality Category:Crossover of Everything Category:Epic Battle Category:Multiverse Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Zeptolab Category:Sodec Quebec